Warfare 3
by Karategurl13
Summary: When female heroes start disappearing one by one, the males race against the clock to save them. But when Robin receives a mysterious note, a shocking secret comes to light. Shadow Walker had a partner. T/M rating. Some chapters will be rated M.
1. Prologue

Hey fans! This will probably be the last story in the Warfare series. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Black Canary slowly opened her eyes as she felt water on her face. Her head was pounding and her body hurt like she was run over by a truck. Dinah's hands were restrained over her head and she could she a black figure in the distance. The room she was in was lit only by a single hanging light. It was made of concrete and the walls were covered in cobwebs.

"W-where am I?" she asked,

"You're home sweetheart."

"Who are you?!"

"Not important, Dinah."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my sources." the figure stepped forward and put his hand on her upper thigh.

She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing would come out.

"I disabled your little powers so nobody else can hear how much fun we're going to have."

"What do you want with me?"

"Simple. You've been a bad girl and I have to punish you. All of you."

"Who's all of you."

He slapped Dinah hard and grabbed her by the chin so that she would look at him.

"All those Justice Sluts you work with. I'm going to punish them and you're going to help me."

"Never!"

"Are you really gonna play hardball with me?"

Black Canary remained silent. The man smiled evilly. He hit her so hard, it nearly knocked her out. The man pulled out a key and quickly unlocked her handcuffs and Dinah fell to the ground. By the time she came to, the man was standing over her. Dinah tried to kick him in the growing, but he grabbed her ankle and threw her onto a bed in the corner of the room. He pinned her down with his weight.

"Fine, if you don't want to help me, then I'll do it myself. But first, I'm going to make you mine." he said ripping her jacket off of her.

"Stop!"

"No, I'm not going to stop. Nobody can help you."

"The League and Arrow will.."

"Will what? Save you? That's a laugh. They'll never find you. You're mine. Forever!"

"Screw you!"

"On the contrary, you will be the one being screwed and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

The man flipped her on her stomach and handcuffed her to the bed so she couldn't move. As she heard, the clinging of his belt buckle, Dinah closed her eyes tightly. She tried to block out what was about to happen to her.

"_Maybe the League will find me in time. Oh, who am I kidding, I went out on patrol by myself. Nobody's coming for me."_

Dinah felt him tearing the rest of her uniform off.

"_Oliver, please help me."_


	2. Trust

Hey everybody! Shout out to RingleaderFirecracker, Lakeshine, aslgyrl, espioc, S.M Carseas, shadowtail43 and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

The team just got back from another successful mission and were happily on there way to tell the League. Robin and Zatanna walked together, hand in hand. Tomorrow was her birthday and Robin had something big planned for her. He rented out the nicest beach in Star City for the day and gotten her a beautiful diamond necklace. With Artemis's help. They are a girl's best friend.

"Why are you so smiley?" Zatanna asked.

"We just saved the day."

"No, it's something else. What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're going to have the best birthday tomorrow."

"Oh, I can't wait."

The team walked in and noticed something was very wrong. Green Arrow was pacing around the room and Red Arrow was sharpening his arrows down to the end.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Black Canary went on patrol last night and never came back." Batman explained.

"What? Is she ok?" Artemis asked frantically.

"We don't know. Her communicator is turned off."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kaldur asked.

"We'll let you know." Green Arrow said.

Just before the team was about to go back to the cave, all the women's communicators went off.

"It's Dinah!" Diana yelled.

"Where is she? Is she alright?!" Ollie yelled.

"I don't know. She just said to meet us at the Star City coffee shop."

"Just the women? That's a strange request." Flash stated.

"Maybe you girls should take back up." Wally suggested.

"She says just the girls."

"This seems suspicious." Zatara said.

"Dad, it's Black Canary we're talking about. She trained us. She's a League member. She wouldn't hurt us." Zatanna said.

"Go. Find my girl." Ollie ordered.

The girls went on that note. After 15 minutes, they arrived at the Star City coffee shop parking lot.

"Where is she?" M'Gann asked.

"Her communicator says she's right here." Diana said.

"Somebody's here." a voice said.

They jumped and got into battle stance.

"But it's not Canary."

The man stepped into the light. He was an older man, with grey hair and a dragon tattoo on his neck. He had on some jeans and a black shirt. He looked pretty ordinary.

"Who are you?" Rocket asked.

"Call me Skullface."

"What have you done with Canary?!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh, you girls will find out very soon."

Suddenly, an powerful electric current shot up each of their bodies, knocking them out one by one. When they were all asleep, he stood over Zatanna and looked down at her.

"I think you'll be my favorite toy."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =) **


	3. I Need a Hero

Hey everybody! Shout out to gabylokita41, Irenerb, aslgyrl, syrenia123destiny, Lakeshine, fman13 and DragonChild157!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Skullface.

Zatanna woke up slowly. Every muscle in her body hurt. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Artemis sitting down next to her. She tried to move, but was stopped by the heavy, metal chain wrapped around her ankle.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Where's Black Canary?"

"Right here." Skullface said, carrying the hero in.

He threw the hero down and she immediately started crying. Her clothes were in shreds and the only thing that slightly resembled clothing was her jacket. Dinah was covered in bruises, cuts, and bite marks. The hero was shaking like a leaf and crying her eyes out. Skullface walked over to her and kicked her in the ribs.

"Stop crying. I don't want tears on my floor."

She looked at him and then wiped her red, puffy eyes with her jacket. Zatanna had never seen her teacher so … broken.

"What did you do to her?!" Artemis screamed.

"Nothing she didn't want. Dinah dresses like a slut, so I treated her like one."

"How do you know her name?"

"Oh, I know way more than that. In fact, I know information about each and every one of you. I especially know about your daddy issues." He said, kneeling down to where she was chained.

Artemis glared at him before spitting in his face. Skullface looked blankly at her before slapping her hard across the face.

"That was very naughty Artemis. Now daddy's going to have to punish you."

He grabbed her by her long hair and punched her in the throat. Artemis fell to the ground coughing. Skullface quickly unlocked her chains and put her over his shoulder.

"_esaeler ym dneirf!" _Zatanna said quickly.

Skullface dropped Artemis on the ground. She reached for her bow and quiver, but they were gone. The man gave her a good kick to the head, knocking her out cold. He then turned his attention to Zatanna.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you too."

He grabbed Zatanna by the neck and slammed her head into the wall 3 times and duck taped her mouth shut. Skullface unlocked her chains and carried both of the girls into the room where the first attack happened.

"Huummm. Who to punish first? I guess do you first magician."

He threw Zatanna onto the bed and handcuffed her to it. He placed Artemis on the other bed and restrained her wrist and ankles. He turned back to Zatanna, who was trying to get away. Skullface put his hand on her stomach and she whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit. It's gonna hurt a lot."

Skullface pressed himself on her and she screwed her eyes shut. Zee felt him feel over her body before ripping her top open. She had tears running down her face and he licked them away. His hot breath was on her face. Zatanna wished she'd listened to her dad and brought back up. She'd always wanted her dad to give her a little space, but right now, she wanted to hug him and never let go. Zatanna screamed through the tape as he bit her neck and kissed it. He looked at her and smiled evilly. Skullface got off her and set up a video camera.

"Let's see how your daddy and boyfriend like seeing you get your cherry popped?"

She closed her eyes as tight as can be and tried to block out what was happening to her. There was only one thought on her mind right now.

"_Robin, where are you?"_

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! The next chapter will be with the guys! =)**


	4. Messages

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lakeshine , shadowtail 43, aslgyrl, Poseidon'sdaughter3 and espioc!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

It was 10'o clock at night and nobody had heard any news on the location of Black Canary or the other female heroes. Superman, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, both Green Lanterns, and Captain Marvel went searching for them. The others were searching abandoned buildings, hospitals, and sadly morgues. Batman, Zatara, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Robin were at the Cave searching for their signals. Bruce wouldn't let any of the four on a mission, not knowing what they would do or who they would hurt. Green Arrow stood up from the couch.

"Bats, it's pointless having us wait here while the girls could be out there being tortured. We can't just sit here like idiots!"

"You can and you will."

"You don't care." Red Arrow muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't care. Diana is your girlfriend of 3 years and when you heard she was missing, it didn't even faze you. You don't care about anybody, but yourself. For all we know, you're the one who made the girls disappear!" he shouted.

Batman glared at him, but stayed calm.

"Listen little boy and little good. How dare you get in my face and talk about how I don't care about anybody else? That is why I became a hero in the first place .If I didn't care about anybody else, half of the people in the League, including you would be dead. Yes Diana is my girlfriend and I am worried about her. Sorry if I'm not as emotional as you are. But acting like a little b**** and crying about it, is not going to find them any faster, is it?"

"No sir." Roy said backing up to his mentor.

"Now listen to me and listen well. If you ever talk to me like that again, I will shove an arrow so far up your behind, you'll need surgery to get it out. Understood?"

Roy just hugged his mentor's leg tightly and nodded quickly. Suddenly, the computer went off and a video feed appeared. It showed a man in dark sunglasses, with a leather jacket and a band t-shirt. He had grayish hair and teeth as yellow as lemons. He smiled into the camera. He backed up and showed Zatanna chained to a bed with tape over her mouth and her shirt ripped open. The jingle of his belt was heard and she pulled on the chains harder, causing her wrists to become red and bloody. Zee screamed through the tape as he kissed her neck and got on top of her. Zatara couldn't take it and threw up what little he had in his stomach. Bruce heard his son sobbing in the background and found a way to fast forward the video to the end. It showed Zatanna shaking, crying and bleeding. The man softly touched her face and she jumped at him as if she was trying to bite him. The camera turned to see Artemis on the next bed, crying for her friend.

"What do you want?"

"I want to send a message. Sadly, that message is you."

"Please, don't. I'm a virgin."

"Well you know what they say. You never forget your first."

Artemis turned away from him, but he jerked her head back to look at him.

"Be a good whore for me."

"You'll never get away with this. Green Arrow will save me." Artemis said confidently.

"Oh please, Green Arrow can't even save his girl. How can he save you?" he said ripping open her shirt.

"The League will find me. The team and Red Arrow will find me."

"You keep telling yourself that. Now, let's hope you give me a good of time as Dinah did."

He attacked Artemis and it was twice as worse as Zatanna's. Ollie threw up several times and Roy let out a very, very long sting of cuss words. Batman fast forwarded it to the end. Artemis was shaking and crying. The man stepped towards the camera and said.

"3 down, 4 to go. Hope you enjoyed the show."

The screen went blank and Batman was speechless. He just assaulted to teenage girls. Not any teenage girls, but hero teenage girls and he said Arrow couldn't protect Dinah, so that mean's he raped her too.

"Wait a minute." Oliver said.

"What?"

"How did he know Dinah's name?"

"Because Shadow Walker is back." Robin said stepping forward.

"Why would you say that?" Roy asked.

He showed his big brother the text message he got on his phone.

_Did you really think I'd give up that easily, Boy Wonder? You think it's bad now, oh you haven't seen anything yet. The worst is yet to come and the best part is, this time, my plan will expose the Justice League for the cowards they really are. The world will bow at our feet. See you soon. By the way, I think you should check on Captain Marvel. He's been a little too quiet, hasn't he -SW_

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! =)**


	5. Fallen Teammate

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lakeshine, RingleaderFirecracker, shadowtail43, Mockingjay013, aslgyrl, Poseidon'sdaughter3, DragonChild157 and a Guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Skullface.

"Attention all Leaguers. Attention Team. Stop all search missions and go to Captain Marvel's location immediately. Repeat, stop all search missions and go to Captain Marvel's location immediately." Batman ordered.

He hung up before anyone could ask any questions or protest. Bruce and the other heroes got in the bat jet and flew to Billy's location. They got out of the jet and saw the other Leaguers and remaining Young Justice members were already there, waiting. His location was coming from an abandoned toy factory.

"Bats, what's going on?" Flash asked.

"Split up and search the entire building. Captain may be in trouble."

"How do you know?"

"Because Shadow Walker sent me a message that Billy was being a little too quiet." Robin said, stepping up next to his mentor.

"Shadow Walker? But, he's dead. He killed himself." Kaldur stated, shocked.

"Well he is not dead. He came back and raped my daughter and Artemis!" Zatara yelled.

Everyone gasped and Wally just stared blankly at him. Soon that blankness turned to anger. Wally turned to Batman quickly.

"This is your fault!" Wally yelled.

"Excuse me?"

Flash grabbed his nephew's shoulder, but he knocked it off quickly.

"Why did you let them go alone? You're the leader for goodness sake! You could have saved them! You could've saved Artemis!"

"WALLY!" Barry screamed.

"No Flash. I understand you're upset, but being angry isn't going to find Artemis or the others any faster is it?"

"I guess not, so what do we do now?"

"We find Captain Marvel. Split up and search everywhere." Bruce ordered.

Everyone went searching every corner of the building for their missing teammate. Wally was walking like a zombie down other empty hallway. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind at once. Artemis, his girlfriend, the girl of his dreams, was raped.

"_I should've saved her. Why didn't I know something was wrong? Ugghhh, I'm so stupid!"_

Wally fell to his knees and pounded his fists into the thick, cement floor. He clutched his head and felt wetness on his face. He knew they were tears. His head suddenly shot up as he heard the faint sound of groaning coming from the room next to him. He slowly opened the door and then ran over to Captain Marvel, who was barely conscious. He had a bullet wound to the back of his left shoulder. KF carefully checked his pulse. It was extremely weak. He then got on his com link.

"I found him, He's been shot." he said quickly.

"Understood, we're on our way." Batman responded.

Wally turned back to his friend. Guilt was just eating him up. He had took advantage of Captain by making him his butler and never really apologized. Now, he may never get the chance.

"W-Wally?" Billy groaned quietly.

"Shh, Billy. Everything's going to be alright. Help's on the way."

"He attacked me."

"I know, we're going to get him. We're going to get Shadow Walker."

"Wasn't…him."

"What do you mean it wasn't him?"

"He was there, but someone else attacked me. Someone older."

Captain was starting to doze off and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

"Billy. Billy, come on stay with me! You have to stay awake!"

The sound of hurried footsteps filled the hallway and room. Billy knew he needed to stay awake, but he was just so tired.

"_I'll just sleep for a few minutes." _he thought letting darkness overtake him.

Superman came over and carefully picked up Captain Marvel, trying not to disturb his gunshot wound. He flew to the Cave while the others examined the scene.

"First, Adam goes kidnaps the girls, then he rapes Dinah, Artemis and Zatanna and now he shot Billy. He's 10 for goodness sake. Practically the definition of innocence! A real sicko Shadow Walker is." Green Arrow exclaimed.

"That's the thing. It wasn't him." Wally stated.

"What do you mean?"

"He said Shadow Walker was there, but someone else shot him, someone older."

"What does that mean?" Conner asked, speaking up.

"Shadow Walker has a partner."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	6. Rules

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lakeshine, Poseidon'sdaughter3, aslgyrl, Mockingjay013, and shadowtail43!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Skullface.

Skullface looked at the two heroes whose innocence he just stole. He gave him a rush that he hadn't felt in a long time. He walked past the rooms of the other heroes he had. Skullface was having a difficult time deciding which one to go into. Meanwhile, Hawkwoman was trying to come up with a plan to get her and M'Gann out of there. The young martian had tears running down her face. Both heroes were forced to watch the live rapes on a video feed set up in the room.

"How could he? He violated them. He could he be so cruel?" she asked.

"He's insane, that's how?"

"Is he going to do that to us?"

"Over my dead body."

Skullface walked in and smiled at the two heroes. He walked over to them and unlocked their chains.

"Don't even think about attacking me. If you do, I will make sure Captain Marvel doesn't make it through the night." Skullface threatened.

"What have you done to Billy?!" Shayera yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"Nothing too serious. Now, follow me girls."

Both reluctantly followed Skullface upstairs to what looked like a dining area. It was completely different from the rest of the building. The walls were painted a golden color with portraits of mountain landscapes hung up around the room. There was a long table in the middle of the room. It was covered in a white, silken tablecloth and had shiny silverware around it. The rest of the girls were there, each sitting in tall, wooden chairs with golden trim around it. Artemis and Zatanna both looked like their spirits were completely crushed. Dinah looked like someone ripped out her soul. Her usually bright, blue eyes were now full of pain and sorrow. Shayera and M'Gann sat down. Everyone looked very confused. Skullface stepped to the head of the table.

"Hello girls. Now, I know you all must be wondering what's going on, so I'll explain. This is my home that I share with my son. You girls are going to be staying here for a while. You young girls are going to be our maids. To do the cooking, cleaning and anything else we need done around here. Now, you beautiful women are going to my wives that I will share with my son. As our wives, we except you to be intimate with us. We do not want to hurt you."

"Do you call rape not hurting us!?" Diana yelled.

"Don't worry Diana. After a few nights, you'll get used to it. Some nights, you girls will be starved, but tonight, we feast."

"Screw you." Diana yelled.

Skullface grabbed her by the arm and pushed her over the table, so that she was bending over it. He then pulled out a riding crop from his belt and gave her three hard whips to her backside.

"You better watch your tongue before I cut it off."

She glared at him and sat down in her seat.

"As I was saying, you girls will be given outfits tomorrow that suit my taste and your old outfits will be burned."

"My clothes are organic. You can't burn them or remove them." M'Gann stated.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to transform your clothes into something more tasteful."

"And if I don't."

"I rape her again and make you watch." Skullface said, grabbing Artemis by the hair. She cried and he slapped her into silence.

"You win."

"Good girl. Now, let us eat."

M'Gann looked at the food in front of her. She couldn't eat. Not knowing what that thing did to her friends and her mentor.

"Eat or I get to play with Artemis again."

M'Gann slowly put a piece fruit in her mouth. She wanted to throw it up so bad, but she couldn't. She had to help Artemis. She reluctantly chewed it. She then heard a door open.

"Ah son, you made it to dinner. Girls, met my son."

M'Gann looked at the man shocked at who he was.

"Shadow Walker."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed! =)**


	7. Deal with the Enemy

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lakeshine, aslgyrl, syrenia123destiny, fman13 and a guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin sat silently by Billy's bed side. Bullet had been removed successfully, but he had lost too much blood and had slipped into a coma. He didn't deserve this. He was only a ten year old. Shadow Walker was getting more sick and twisted by the minute. He heard footsteps and saw Batman walk in with Billy's uncle Dudley. The older man had tears in his eyes as he touched his face. Billy was like a son to him. He had raised him since he was 6.

"We're going to find Shadow Walker." Batman said.

"You better before I do." was the man's response.

Robin left the room and walked to the beach. The heat of the sun hit his face. Today was her birthday. Dick sat near the ocean just enough so that he could feel the breeze of the water on his skin. He sighed heavily. Today was too beautiful to be enjoyed. He couldn't enjoy it without Zatanna. This was their spot. This was the spot where he revealed his identity to her. Nobody knew he told her, but he suspected that Batman knew. I mean, he was Batman. He looked up and saw Aqualad standing next to him.

"Are you ok my friend?" he asked.

"Fine."

"I saw the video. It was quite disturbing."

"Zee didn't deserve that or Artemis or Canary. None of them. Who knows what the others are going through? Why didn't I go with them?"

"It was not your fault. You couldn't have known-"

"But I'm Robin for goodness sake! I'm supposed to know! That's what Batman trained me to do."

"Even Batman can not know everything." Kaldur said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what Kaldur? How do you know? You've never lost a girl you care about before, so how do you know?" Robin yelled.

"Actually, I have. When I visited Atlantis, I encountered Tula, the girl who I cared about deeply. I wanted to stay on Atlantis with her, but soon I found out that she was dating my best friend Garth. I was broken hearted, but I did not let that affect my judgment as a hero."

"I'm sorry Kaldur. I didn't know."

"Living on the surface world has taught me many things. One of those things was about choices. We all make decisions in this life. How we handle the outcomes of those choices is up to us. I know you feel bad about Zatanna and the others, but sitting around feeling like a nobody is not the Robin I know. You are stronger than that. You are stronger than him."

"Thanks Kaldur."

"Batman to Robin and Aqualad. Report to briefing room immediately." he said over comm link.

Both heroes walked into the briefing room where Superboy, Red Arrow, Kidflash and some of the League were at.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked his mentor.

"There's an attack in progress at Happy Harbor. We need you five to go stop it." he said.

"With the girls missing no way." Kid Flash said.

"The matter is not up for discussion." Batman said coldly.

Kid Flash nodded and they headed to Happy Harbor. Buildings were on fire and people were running for their lives. A man in a business was running when he tripped an hurt his ankle. He could only stare as a semi truck came towards him. Wally ran and scooped him up before the truck could kill him. He put the man down and he ran off.

"Robin, Superboy you search the south side. The rest of you with me." Kaldur ordered.

The team split up and searched what was left of the city. Robin and Superboy were searching the south side when suddenly something exploded next to them. They were rattled, but not injured. Dick examined it and saw that it was an arrow. Not just any arrow. It was Artemis's arrow.

"Artemis. Is that you?" Robin asked.

An arrow shot out of the sky towards him. It missed Dick, but hit Conner square in the shoulder. The boy of steel fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. The boy wonder looked at the arrow and his heart dropped. It was a kryptonite laced arrow. Conner was gasping for air.

"Robin to Aqualad. Superboy is down. Repeat, Superboy is down."

"Copy. On our way." Aqualad responded.

Robin put pressure around the wound.

"Don't worry Conner. You're going to be alright."

Superboy tried to say something, but nothing would come out. Robin suddenly fell to the ground. His head was bleeding and his vision was blurry. Dick got up and looked around.

"Show yourself."

Smoke surrounded him and he saw a figure in front of him. Robin got into battle stance. He was lifted above the ground and slammed into the pavement. He groaned as he felt 3 ribs crack. As he tried to get up, he was kicked painfully in the back, causing him to fall. Then he was grabbed by the hair and punched in the stomach. The boy wonder looked up at the evil face of none other than the Shadow Walker.

"Nice to meet you again, Dick."

"What do you want?"

"I want to play a little game."

"I'm tired of you and these games."

"Whatever. I want my brother's case reopened."

"Your brother died of a heart attack."

"That's what the jail said, but the truth is someone in there killed him."

"A prisoner?"

"No a guard and the jail covered it up."

"And how do you know this?"

"I have my sources, now here are the rules. I want my brother's case reopened and solved by midnight on Friday night. For every 4 hours my brother's case isn't reopened, a girl dies. If you solve it on time, I'll let them all go."

"That's in two days!"

"Then you better get started."

"And if it isn't solved?"

"I'll kill all of them and send the League their body parts. Understood?" Adam asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Now sweetheart, I think boy wonder needs a little nap."

Robin felt a sharp pain in his neck and he started to drift off to sleep. Before he passed out, he saw a pair of black heeled boots walk in front of him. He looked up and his heart stopped.

"Zee….?"

**Hope you enjoyed! Now if anyone is confused, in the first story of the trilogy, I said SW could control minds. Hope that clears the last part up! Please review! =)**


	8. How to Save a Life

Hey everybody! Shout out to fman13, QueenVamp, and aslgyrl!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker and Skullface.

M'Gann wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finally got the dried mud footprints off of the floor. Adam forced her to change her clothes into this tiny little maid's outfit with a skirt that barely covered her butt and the shirt that showed some of her cleavage. It was degrading. Miss M got up from her knees and carried the bucket to the sink. Zatanna was in the kitchen cooking. She was wearing the same thing as her except she was wearing fish net stockings and 4 inch black heels. The magician had tears running down her face.

"Zatanna?" M'Gann said.

She jumped and turned to her.

"M'Gann."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok."

"I saw what he did to you."

Zatanna put down the knife she was holding and put her head in her hands.

"I feel so dirty. I couldn't even stop him from doing it."

"You were chained down, it wasn't your fault." M'Gann comforted.

"What if I'm pregnant? I'm 13, well 14. Today's my birthday."

"Happy birthday."

"This one's not so happy."

Zatanna opened the oven and pulled out a rack of lamb. She laid it on the table and sighed. Skullface hadn't given them any food all day.

"Do you need any help?" M'Gann asked.

"No, I got it."

She carefully carried the dish over to the dining area. Skullface and Shadow Walker were talking to each other. Dinah was sitting with Skullface and Diana with Shadow Walker. Both were wearing black evening gowns that showed a lot of cleavage. Dinah was shaking with fear, afraid of what they would do next. Diana just kept her mouth shut. Zatanna carefully set the dish down in front of them.

"Beautiful. See dad, I told you she could cook."

"You were right son. By the way how did you like beating up the Boy Wonder?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked quickly.

"Oh I controlled your mind so that you would attack your little boyfriend."

"Is he alright?"

"He's dead, now pour the sauce over the lamb."

Zatanna wanted to faint. No, she couldn't have killed her boyfriend. Robin couldn't have been dead. She let tears run down her face.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I'll be your new boyfriend, now pour it on." Shadow Walker ordered.

Zatanna looked at him and smiled at the plan she had. She picked up the steaming hot gravy and poured it over the man's crouch. Adam screamed and fell backwards in his chair onto the floor. Skullface grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the living room where Artemis and M'Gann were dusting. Skullface threw her and the ground and began beating her with his riding crop. M'Gann used her powers to grab the man and throw him into the wall on the far side of the room. Artemis and M'Gann grabbed Zatanna and ran to the nearest room. They locked the door behind them.

"M'Gann, why did you do that?" Zatanna asked.

"I wasn't going to let him beat you to death."

"You should have let me die. I don't deserve to life. I have nothing to live for."

"Don't say that. You have the Team, and your dad and Robin." Artemis said.

"I killed Robin. He forced me to kill him!"

"He could be lying. You can never trust bad guys."

They heard banging on the door.

"Open up girls! We've all a been very bad!" Shadow Walker yelled, trying to break down the door.

"What do we do?"

"We're getting you out of here." Artemis said.

"What? I won't leave you two."

"You have to. You're the youngest and you have the most to lose." M'Gann added.

"I won't."

"Please Zatanna. Don't be afraid. We'll be fine. We can take his beating."

"What will my dad say when I tell him?" Zatanna asked with tears in her eyes.

"He will comfort you with open arms just like everyone else. We'll be fine. Go." Artemis begged.

Zatanna hugged both girls and looked around for a way out. There was a window and she opened it. Zee heard the door starting to give way. She looked down and saw that it was about a 2 story drop. She carefully put her legs out of the window and sat on the sill. She took one last look at her friends and they smiled and nodded at her. Zatanna turned back to the sight before her. It would be a miracle if she didn't die. The door broke off the hings and she jumped.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	9. I Need You

Hey everybody! Shout out to gabylokita41, fman13, aslgyrl, and EsmeWayne!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. He sat up and realized he wasn't in the street anymore, he was in the medical bay. His uniform was replaced with basketball shorts and a black Batman shirt. He turned his head and saw Superboy laying in a bed with his shoulder wrapped up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the medical unit." Batman said, standing up from his bed side.

"What happened?"

"You and Superboy were attacked. He was shot with a kryptonite arrow and he were injected with a deadly poison."

"How am I alive?"

"With all your encounters with Poison Ivy, you became immune to any type of poison." he explained.

"Talk about avoiding a major disaster. Is Conner going to be alright?" Robin said getting up from the bed.

"Yes, he's just asleep. Do you know who did this to you?"

"Shadow Walker. He said we need to reopen and solve his brother's case by Friday or all the girls die. For every four hours his case isn't open, a girl dies."

"His brother died of a heart attack."

"He heard from somebody that he was murdered by a guard and the jail covered it up." Robin explained.

"That's interesting. I'll talk to the League about getting the case file."

Robin nodded and was about to walk out of the door when Batman grabbed his shoulder.

"Aqualad told me that when he found you, two figures were running from the scene."

"I only remember Shadow Walker." he said.

"Richard John Grayson. Don't you dare lie to me. Who was there?" Bruce asked firmly, but gently.

Robin sighed knowing he couldn't win this battle.

"Zatanna was there."

"Did she inject you with the poison?"

"I don't know."

"Richard what did-"

Batman was interrupted by Flash coming into the room.

"Bruce, we need you and Robin in the debriefing room."

The two heroes walked to where the League and the other members of the team were.

"I found Jerry Stein's case file." Clark said holding the folder.

"How did you even know about that? I just told Batman."

"I have super hearing."

"So you were snooping in on my conversation with my son?" Batman growled.

Superman stepped back and hid behind Green Arrow.

"So anyway, I reopened his case file and they never performed an autopsy."

"But, that's required by law."

"Exactly. Looks like Adam was telling the truth."

Suddenly, Zatara's phone went off. Batman sent him a glare, but he ignored it.

"Hello?"

"Daddy." the voice said.

"Zatanna! Where are you?!" he said putting the phone on speaker phone.

"I'm outside, he's trying to kill me!"

"Zatanna , stay on the line."

"Come here slut." another voice yelled.

"Zatanna, who was that?"

"DADDY HELP!"

The line went out and Zatara bolted for the door, followed by Robin. Even though his ribs were broken, he ignored the pain and just ran. When he got outside, he saw a man choking Zatanna with his bare hands. Zatara reacted immediately.

"Nommus eht gninthgil! He yelled.

Lighting hit the man and he fell to the ground twitching. Robin raced over to Zatanna, who wasn't breathing. He started to perform mouth to mouth on her.

"Come on Zee, stay with me."

She still wasn't breathing.

"Please Zee. I need you. My heart is empty without you. Please come back to me. I love you."

Suddenly, she started coughing and opened her eyes slightly.

"I knew you would save me Boy Wonder."

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	10. You Found Me

Hey everybody! Shout out to shadowtail43, Irenerb, Lakeshine and aslgyrl!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Skullface.

Zatanna took a hot shower after having her rape kit done. She was beyond happy to be back with her dad and Robin, but she still had an overwhelming sense of guilt for leaving Artemis and M'Gann. After her shower, she changed into her pajamas and laid down on the medical room bed. Since she didn't know a levitation spell, when she jumped, she hurt her ankle. Luckily, that was the only thing that hurt. When he dad saw what she was wearing, he flipped out and said almost every curse he knew in Italian. Zee turned her head and saw her dad walk in with water and pasta. He sat down by her and placed the tray down. Her dad only made pasta on special occasions.

"How are you doing my angel?" he asked, watching her eat.

"My ankle hurts, but otherwise I'm fine."

"I know what that pig did to you."

She put down her fork and began to cry. Zatara immediately hugged his only daughter. She cried into his chest and hugged him tight. She wanted to forget so bad, but she couldn't. This would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Don't worry Zatanna. I'll take you back home and you never have to see this place again."

"I can't. I have to save the others."

"The League can handle that. You need to rest."

"No, dad. I'm the only one who knows where the others are. I have to do this."

"You don't have to."

"Dad. Aren't you the one who told me to never give up?"

He sighed heavily.

"The one speech of mine you listen to, you use to against me."

She smiled and looked at him.

"I suppose, but you stay with at all times. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now Batman is coming in here to talk to you while I have a few words with Skullface." Zatara said smiling evilly and walking out of the room.

"Dad?"

"Yes Zatanna."

"Make him cry for his mom."

"You have my word."

Zatara left and Batman and Robin walked in. Zee perked up and finished eating quickly.

"Zatanna, I have to ask you a few questions." Batman said.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry about him raping you, but what else happened besides that?"

"He dressed us up in slutty clothes. The younger girls were their maids and the League women were his wives. Him and Shadow Walker beat us and made us clean his house and cook. He said we had to be good girls for him and if we weren't his son would punish us."

"Shadow Walker is Skullface's son?"

"Yes."

"Could you show us were he held you?"

"In my sleep."

_Interrogation _

Green Arrow and Zatara were "talking" to Skullface and he was scared for dear life. Right now, Ollie was holding a very sharp arrow to the man's neck.

"Do you like touching little girls? Do you like to hear them beg for dear life." he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! You stole two girls innocence and you're sorry." Zatara yelled.

"I didn't mean to."

"So you just slipped and your thing landed inside her?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. That's all you can say is I'm sorry. How about we cut off your friend and let's see how sorry you really are."

"My son made me."

"Who's your son?"

"Shadow Walker. He made me. I told him I wasn't a rapist, but he said he'd hurt me if I didn't." he explained.

"Do you always do what your son says?"

He nodded quickly, then Batman came. The man ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Help me, they're going to kill me!"

"Get your child molesting hands off of me." he growled.

Skullface went to a corner and starting sucking his thumb.

"What is it?" Arrow asked.

"His real name is Bill Stein and he has an interesting past."

"Like what?"

"He was in and out of hospitals for most of his life."

"For what?"

"His mental capacity started to decrease after he was 17?"

"What are you saying?"

"He has the mind of a 12 year old."

"That's why he's afraid of his son."

Suddenly, Captain Atom came in.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"A couple of hunters found a body matching Artemis's description."

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please review! =)**


	11. Bad to Worse

Hey everybody! Shout out to RingleaderFircracker , gabylokita41, Lakeshine, wonderpanda10 and Rhianna Park!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker. I own copimean, I think.

The Justice League and the Team made the lonely trip over to the body dump. Roy was shaking like crazy thinking of finding his little "sister's" body. Ollie was actually in tears. He didn't want this for her. Any of this. Oh boy, what was he going to tell her mother. They got off the ship and went towards the shining police lights. Green Arrow and Red Arrow stepped forward. The girl had long blonde hair and her face was covered in bruises. She was only covered by a light blue blanket. Ollie walked over to the body and fell to his knees.

"Is that her?" asked the medical examiner.

He could only nod as he rubbed her back. Roy took one look at the body and then threw up behind a tree. Wally sat on the ground while Robin held his crying friend. He stood up and looked at her pale face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have told you how much I love you and now I'll never get the chance. I just wish you could come back to me. I'm nothing without you."

Wally held her lifeless hand and cried. Suddenly, he felt her fingers wrap around his.

"Artemis?!"

She groaned softly, but loud enough for the people around to hear. Oliver checked her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely!"

"What can we do?" one police man asked.

"Help us carry her to the ship!" Roy said.

"No point!" Wally yelled.

He grabbed her and ran faster then he's ever ran before. He was at the cave in less than 5 seconds. Wally placed her on the medical bed and started an IV. 20 minutes later, the other heroes arrived and treated her wounds. Wally paced back and fourth after being kicked out of the room along with Roy and Ollie. Finally Batman came out.

"How is she?!"

"A couple a broken ribs and a concussion, but otherwise she's fine."

"Why did the cops think she was dead?" Roy asked.

"She had copimean in her system?"

"What is copimean?"

"It's a drug that paralyzes a person and reduces their pulse until it's only faintly there." Clark answered walking out of the room.

"What's the point of drugging and dumping her body if he's not going to kill her."

"He saved that for the M.E." Robin said walking towards his friends.

"Excuse me."

"Wally, if you hadn't held her hand, the M.E would have performed an autopsy and she would have felt everything and not have been able to do a thing. By the time they realized what happened, it would've been too late."

"This guy is getting sicker by the minute." Ollie said sitting down.

"And it gets worse. After we did he rape kit, I found cuts on her vaginal walls."

"What does that mean?"

" He raped her with a knife."

"I'm gonna be sick." Roy said throwing up again.

"Can I see her?" Wally asked.

"Sure. She's awake."

Wally walked into the room and saw Artemis laying on the medical bed crying. When she saw Wally, she smiled a little.

"Hey Baywatch."

"Hey beautiful. I heard what he did to you."

She turned away from him.

"You probably think I'm a slut."

"No I don't. I know he raped you and he will pay. We have him in lock up now."

"You have Skullface, but not Shadow Walker."

"We'll find him."

"I hope so. Did you mean everything you said out there?"

"Yeah, I did. I love you and my world is empty without you."

Artemis smiled wider and wrapped her arms around Wally. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. They were silent as they came closer and closer to each other until their lips touched. This kiss was almost as great as the one on New Year's Day. It almost made her forget what had happened. When they finished he played with her hair, which was out of it's usual pony tail. A door opened and Artemis's mom rolled in. They hugged and she cried in her arms.

"He will pay for what he has done to you." Paula said to her daughter.

"I know he will, I'm just glad I'm alive."

"I am too."

Outside the room, the other heroes were enjoying the scene when Icon rushed in.

"We have a big problem."

They raced into the debriefing room to see a videofeed up. Shadow Walker was holding a knife to Rocket's neck.

"I thought I told you I wanted his case reopened."

"They're doing an autopsy now." Flash explained.

"Not good enough."

Before anyone could process the statement, he draw the knife across Rocket's neck.

**Please review! =)**


	12. Sorry fans

Sorry fans, chapter 11 I uploaded the wrong one. Sorry, but it's fixed now! Again, really sorry.


	13. Secrets Revealed

Hey everybody! I reread the original version of this chapter and decided to change the last line. Hope this one has the twist I was looking. Shout out to RingleaderFirecracker, the Whomping Pillow, Lakeshine, Irenerb, Poseidon'sdaughter3, fman13, 2 guests and Elinor!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Kaldur eyes were as wide as quarters as he saw the blade go across her neck. When he saw that there was no wound on her neck, he gave a huge sigh of relief. Shadow Walker tried cutting her neck a second and a third time, but with no luck. He looked at the knife and then threw it down with anger.

"How in the world did I mix up a scalpel and butter knife?" he said, with his eye brow twitching.

"What's a matter Adam? You look disconcerted." Robin mocked.

The man threw Rocket to the side, out of the view of the camera and glared at the boy. He then smiled evilly.

"I still have the girls and while I have them, there's nothing you can do. Now like I said, I'll call back in four hours and if my brother's case isn't reopened, I'll kill one of them."

"His case is reopened, his body is in autopsy." Flash explained.

"Well I want a cause of death and at least 2 suspects or a girl dies and this time, I'll grab the right knife."

The screen went blank and Icon was both shocked, scared and relieved at the same time.

"Well Bats, what do we do now?" Hal asked.

"Superman, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Zatara, and John, go with Zatanna to the location were she was held. Flash, Hal, and Aquaman go to the morgue and get the cause of death. Captain Atom, J'onn, Green Arrow, Icon and I will go the jail and interview prisoners and guards." Batman said.

"What about the rest of us?" Wally asked.

"Aqualad and Robin, look after Captain Marvel and Artemis. The rest of you, finish interrogating Skullface. This is too professional to be his first kidnapping. See if he has anymore victims."

With that, everyone went off in their separate directions.

_In the morgue_

The three heroes arrived at the Star City morgue and were heading to autopsy.

"How can anybody work here?" Hal asked, walking past a teenage boy.

"I do it." Flash said.

"And look how you turned out."

The speedster's eyebrow twitched. They walked into the room to be greeted by a man with snow white hair and a weird accent.

"Hello, I'm the M.E. You must be Flash, Aquaman, and Green Lantern 2."

"It's just Green Lantern,"

"Whatever Green Lantern 2."

Flash laughed and Hal glared at him.

"Are you down with Jerry Stein?"

"Yes I am. The body was in very good condition for 4 months in the ground. I don't know why the medical examiner at the jail didn't do an autopsy. They would have caught this."

"What's cause of death?" Aquaman asked.

"Internal bleeding. He had 4 broken ribs and one of them punctured his lung, causing it to fill with blood. He also had a fractured skull, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken knee cap."

"So he was beaten to death."

"Exactly."

"The jail said he died of a heart attack."

"Well I don't know how they would have guessed that since this is the first time someone's opened him up. I read in his file that he was put in the ground 7 hours after he died. I may not be a detective, but it sounds like someone was trying to cover his death up."

"So Adam was right." Flash said.

"Adam? As in Adam Stein?"

"Yes."

"You three need to leave now."

"But, what about the report?"

"You already know the cause of death just go."

He said pushing them out of the door. A police officer walked by and the man smiled and shook Hal's hand. After he walked by, the m.e tried to slam the door, but Barry put his foot in the way.

"What's going on? Just tell us."

"Here's some advice. Stay away from this case, it's bigger than anyone could have imagined."

_Interrogation_

Skullface was in a corner crying after the first 3 minutes Wally and Conner came in.

"I'm sorry." Bill said for the tenth time.

"No you're not. You're just a rapist who is going to jail for the rest of his life. They kill rapists in jail!" Wally said.

"I wonder if the guards would send us a tape."

"Please, I don't want to die."

"Then tell us where they are!"

"I don't know. After Zatanna escaped, Shadow Walker said he was leaving. I don't know where they are."

"I think you're lying." Conner yelled, in his face.

"I'm not I swear."

"Prove it."

"We were being paid!"

"Why?"

"The first two times, it was just revenge. When Adam was arrested, I got a call that said if we did something for them, then Adam would be let go. I agreed and the next day he came in the door. I got another call that said that the jail covered up his release and said he hung himself and that we needed to get started on our half of the deal."

"Which was?"

"Kill the Justice League and you little sidekicks. After we kidnapped the girls, we got 5, 000 dollars a head and another 1,000 for every hour we had them. They paid us 500 dollars per rape. That's the only reason I did it."

"Who paid you?"

"Lex Luthor."

**Dun, dun, dun! Please review! =)**


	14. Bombshell

Hey everybody! Shout out to Poseidon'sdaughter3, Mockingjay013, aslgyrl, Irenerb, fman13, DragonChild157, and 4 guests!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker and Skullface.

Kid Flash stared at the villain wide eyed. He turned to his fellow teammate who was equally shocked. Conner slammed his fists on the table and it broke in half. He then stormed out of the room. Skullface hugged his knees and looked at Wally.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

Kid responded by kicking the man in the head, knocking him out cold. He ran to find his teammate storming towards the gym, leaving a trail of broken items behind him.

"Conner. Conner, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. My father is responsible for this. He made that weirdo rape M'Gann!"

"We don't know he raped her yet. She's probably fine."

"Look what happened to Artemis and Zatanna!"

"But they're alive, that's all that matters. M'Gann is fine. We will find her, the girls, Shadow Walker and Luthor."

"It's funny. One of my parents is a villain , yet he treats me like family. The other is a hero and he could care less if I lived or died."

"Hey, Luthor's not your parent. He's just a blood donor. Now Superman, yeah he is a jerk to you, but he does care if you live or die. He is your father and we're your family."

"Are father's supposed to ignore their kids?"

"Well, how about big brother?"

"A brother? What do brothers do?"

"The argue and drive each other crazy, but they still love each other."

"I guess."

"Come on, we have to go tell the others."

Kaldur and Robin were removing the last of the stitches from Billy's shoulder. His wound healed faster than regular humans because of his powers. Robin cut the final stitch.

"Alright all done."

"Awesome!" Billy said flying towards the door.

"Captain, where are you going?'

"Kitchen, I want some ice cream. All they fed me was broccoli. Yuck!"

The ten year old raced out of the door, passing the two arguing archers.

"I'm fine Roy. Let me up." Artemis yelled.

"You have a concussion and broken ribs, you call that fine?"

"I need to go with the others and help."

"Over my dead body."

"Move!"

He pushed her on the bed and pinned her down. At that same moment, Wally and Conner walked in.

"Really Roy? You know I like Artemis!" he yelled.

"It's not what it looks like."

Wally grabbed him by the collar and threw his off of her. He then slowly helped his girlfriend to her feet. Kaldur and Robin walked in a few minutes later.

"What do you two want anyway?"

"Luthor paid Skullface and Shadow Walker to kidnap and rape the girls. He also paid them to have us and the Justice League killed."

"Why and what does his brother's death have anything to do with this?" Artemis asked.

"Those are two questions we need to answer."

"I think I may have the answer to one of those questions." Robin said.

"What?"

"I searched Jerry Stein in the police database and found out he went to jail for 5 years for raping a 16 year old."

"Only five years?"

"The victim, Katy Newmen refused to testify, so they reduced his sentence."

"What does any of this have to do with Luthor paying Shadow Walker and Skullface?" Wally asked.

"Katy Newmen is Lex Luthor's niece."

_Meanwhile…._

The members if the Justice League were searching the building where Zatanna was held to find any trace of the girls. Zatanna was searching the bedroom area with her father.

"This place brings back so many nightmares." she said.

"We can go right now, if you want to."

"No dad, I have to find them. I owe them that much."

Suddenly, they heard moaning.

"It's coming from the last room." she whispered.

They crept against the wall and slowly opened the door. Zatanna immediately rushed in. M'Gann was tied to the bed with bruises and cuts all over her face. Her mouth had duck tape on it. She had transformed her clothes back to her regular uniform. Zatara moved the duck tape from her mouth, while Zatanna started untying her.

"Run, it's a tra-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the room and the entire building exploded and burst into flames.

**Woah, I gave you a double cliff hanger. First time I've done that. Please review! =)**


	15. Missing

Hey everybody! Shout out to gabylokita41, aslgyrl, Irenerb and RingleaderFirecracker!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Zatanna coughed as she slowly lifted herself off of the ground. She groaned as she fell back to her knees. She looked at her ankle and saw it was facing the wrong way. The room was filled with flames and smoke. She felt blood seep from her eyes, they probably popped when the bomb went off. She grabbed the corner of the wooden desk and lifted herself to her feet. She limped over to a giant pile of wood on the ground.

"Dad, M'Gann?"

No answer.

"Dad! M'Gann!"

Zatanna limped over to the pile of wood and started lifting flaming pieces of wood as fast as she could. She saw something black and immediately picked it up. It was her father's top hat. She started throwing the pieces of wood across the room and finally pulled a person out of the flames. It was M'Gann.

"M'Gann! M'Gann wake up!"

Miss M was barely breathing and sweating like crazy. Zatanna's lungs were filling up with smoke quickly. She swore she heard someone call her name. Zee knew she needed to find her dad, but she also knew that a few more minutes in here would be deadly for her. She limped and threw Miss M's arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry M'Gann, I'll save you."

Zatanna felt like she was walking through cement. Each step was harder to make then the last. She knew a spell her dad taught her to save someone, but it took a lot of energy. It was worth the risk.

_Tropsnart Nnagm ot ytefas!_

M'Gann transported away from her. Zatanna's vision started to get blurry and she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was a figure coming towards her. Then everything went black.

_Meanwhile…._

Green Arrow was about to pound his head into the table as he interviewed another useless prisoner.

"For the last time, I know you know who Jerry Stein is. He was your cellmate."

"And for the last time, I don't know anything." he said crossing his arms.

Ollie sighed and pounded his head into the metal table. Icon walked in and saw his fellow teammate.

"What's wrong?"

"He's playing dumb."

"Let me try. Robert, do you know what happened to Jerry?"

"Just like I told the elf over there. I don't know anything."

He had the man a five dollar bill and he took it greedily.

"Now your talking my language. Yeah, I know Jerry. Me and him were best buds. The only one I could talk to in this nut house."

"You do know that he was in jail for selling drugs to 7 year olds right? He's crazy."

"Man, you and the cops got him all wrong. He wasn't selling it. He was holding it for some guy when those baby justice brats picked him up."

"What guy?"

"He didn't tell me. Said the guy had money, and could sue him. Get a real fancy lawyer and sue him for all he's worth. Jerry knew he couldn't touch the guy."

"Well how about the rape he was convicted for? How do you explain that?"

"First of all, it wasn't rape. The chick tricked him."

"How?"

"She came onto him. Started rubbing on him and saying he was sexy. She asked for it and he gave her what she wanted."

"Katy was 16 at the time, that was rape." Icon said.

"No it wasn't. The chick was a pros."

"A what?" GA asked.

"A hooker elf man. She worked as one to pay for college since her dad spent it all gambling. Her dad found out from some buddies of his and went to confront her. He caught them doing it and she cried rape. Then Jerry went to jail, simple as that." Robert explained.

"Why should we believe anything you say?"

"Somehow, he snuck a flash drive in here. He gave it to me 1 hour before he died. Said keep it safe and then go to the cops when I got out and show it to them."

"Do you still have it?" Icon asked.

He reached in his pocket and gave Icon the flash drive.

"Thanks. We'll look at this."

"No prob, by the way, have you talked to Guard Michaels yet?"

"No why?"

"Man, you heroes are dumber than I thought. Katy is Michael's kid. The day Jerry died, he was in a pissed off mood. 1 hour after he died, he was smiling like he won the lotto."

Green Arrow and Icon looked at each other then left the interview room.

"We have to talk to Michaels. If what Robert said is true, we have to move fast."

"For once, Adam was telling the truth. His brother's death wasn't an accident. Let's go interview Michaels."

"Not now, there's been an explosion at the building where Zatanna was held." Batman said, over the com link.

"Are they ok?"

"Zatanna is at Mount Justice in serious condition. M'Gann is being examined now."

"And the others."

"We don't know."

_Mount Justice_

Zatanna slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital bed at Mount Justice. Her uniform was gone and replaced with a white hospital gown. She turned her head and saw Robin sitting by her by.

"I guess you're not feeling the aster."

"Shut up. How did I get here?"

"Superman."

"W-where is M'Gann?"

"She's recovering. She'll make it."

"What about my father?"

He didn't answer her, he just looked at the floor.

"Robin? Robin answer me."

"Zee,….we can't find him."

"What? What do you mean we can't find him? He was right next to me when the bomb went off."

"Zee, we did a test. He was standing over the spot, where the bomb went off."

"No." she said, with tears in her eyes.

"We're still looking, but we have to keep up the possibility that you're father is.."

"No! Don't say it! He's not dead!" she screamed.

"Zee calm down."

She tried to get out of the bed, but Rob pinned her back down.

"You have to calm down."

Zatanna started punching him, while he tried to pin her down. Soon the Team and Batman came in. Kaldur and Roy held her down while she kicked and screamed.

"Please, let me up!" she begged with tears coming down her face.

"It's ok Zee, we'll find him." Artemis comforted.

"This will make you go to sleep for awhile." Batman said, prepping a needle.

"No, I don't want it. Robin help me. Tell him to stop."

"It will be alright."

"Please Robin, make him stop."

Batman put the needle in her arm and she looked at Robin with hurt in her eyes.

"How could you?"

"I'm sorry. This is for your own good. We can't risk you getting hurt again."

"You b-b-better f-find him."

Zee drifted off to sleep. Robin kissed her head and left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	16. Comparing Notes

Hey everybody! Shout out to Irenerb, gabylokita41, and DragonChild157! This chapter will have a T/M rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Skullface and Shadow Walker.

M'Gann slowly opened her eyes and relief rushed over her as she saw Conner next to her.

"M'Gann, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore. What happened?"

"The building you were in exploded with a search team of heroes inside."

"Oh my, are they alright?"

"Most of them. We can't find Zatara."

"What? How is Zatanna?"

"We had to sedate her."

"Oh no."

Just then, Martain Manhunter flew into the room.

"M'Gann, are you alright?"

"Uncle J'onn I'm fine."

"What did he do to you?"

She looked away and told her story.

"Zatanna had just jumped out of the window to get away."

_Flashback_

_Skullface came at Artemis and started punching her in the face._

"_You've been a very bad girl."_

_M'Gann used her powers to change her clothes back and lift the man off of her friend and into the wall. He recovered quickly and pounced on M'Gann._

"_You've been a very bad girl. Daddy needs to teach you a lesson."_

_He flipped her over and kissed her. Artemis kicked him in the face and fell back, grabbing his nose._

"_You little whore."_

_He grabbed the archer's arm and threw her to the ground. He then started ripping off all her clothes. M'Gann tried to move, but she couldn't._

"_Don't even try Martain, I gave you a little something so you can't interrupt our play time."_

_He threw Artemis onto the bed and attacked her. M'Gann could only helplessly watch as her friend screamed and cried for help. Her eyes moved towards the door and saw Wonderwoman fly in and grab him off of her. Dinah followed and wrapped her in blue blanket, while Hawkwoman checked on M'Gann. Shadow Walker came in with a knife to Rocket's neck._

"_Now girls, I need to teach you all a lesson. Skullface, find that girl. I'll take care of the others."_

_He picked up M'Gann and carried her to an empty room. He tied her to a bed and put what looked like a remote next to the bed._

"_Now M'Gann, when I press the red button on my wrist, this device will go off killing you and anyone who comes for you. Bye- bye girly. Me and my father will have a great time with your friends."_

_He taped her mouth shut and left._

_Flashback_

M'Gann was sobbing and hugged J'onn tightly.

"We will find Shadow Walker ." Conner promised.

"Batman to team. Report to debriefing room."

The team reported to the debriefing room where the entire League was standing. Aqualad stepped forward and faced Batman.

"Report."

"Skullface and Shadow Walker were paid to kidnap and assault the girls with the hopes of killing us, them and the League by Lex Luthor."

"Luthor? He paid this punk to do this?" Superman shouted.

"Yes."

"Do we have a reason?" Batman asked.

"His niece Katy Newmen was raped by Adam's brother, Jerry."

"Why would he pay his niece's rapist?" Aquaman asked.

"That we have not answered yet."

"We found out something too. Jerry Stein was beaten to death." Hal said.

"Adam was telling the truth. His brother's death was covered up."

"Jerry's cellmate said that Katy worked as a hooker to pay for college after her father spent it all gambling. It wasn't rape."

"We don't know that."

"Actually, we do. His cellmate gave us this flash drive."

Icon put the flash drive in the computer and put it up on the screen for everyone to see. The disk showed Katy in a sparkling green halter top with a tiny mini skirt on. Jerry was sitting in a wooden chair staring at her.

"_Say you want me." she said._

"_I want you."_

"_Are you going to be a good boy for me?"_

"_Yeah I am."_

_She got on her knees and put her hands on his upper thighs._

"_Do you want me to pleasure you?"_

"_Yes."_

_Katy undid his belt and smiled at him._

_At this point, Batman had covered both Robin's and Billy's eyes._

"_I think we get the point." Captain Atom said._

_Icon turned off the video and handed the flash drive to Batman._

"_So we have Luthor paying the brother of the man who was falsely convicted of raping his niece to kill the Justice League and Team and the jail covering up his death. We need a connection."_

"_I think we have one. Guard Michaels is Katy's father."_

"_That still doesn't explain why Luthor is paying Adam."_

"_Maybe he knew Katy wasn't raped."_

"_This is getting us nowhere. Zatara is missing and we have less than 12 hours to find the girls. We need to get moving." Robin said._

"_Robin's right, we need to-"_

_He was cut off by the computer recognizing someone. Zatanna turned and ran at him._

"_Dad!" Zatanna yelled._


	17. Rescue and Capture

Hey everybody! I'm soo happy right now because I got more than 100 reviews! The most I've ever gotten on a story ever! You fans have made me so happy! Thank you so much! Shout out to Irenerb, shadowtail43, aslgyrl, wonderpanda10, Elinor, DragonChild157 and 3 guests! Again, so happy! =) T/M rating.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Zatanna rushed over to her dad and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Zatara hugged her back with all the strength he had left.

"I thought I lost you." she said, with tears in her eyes.

"I would never leave you my little dove." He said, weakly.

Batman came over and put the older man's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the nearest chair.

"Zatara, we need to take you to the medical unit." Batman said.

"No, I am fine."

"You should really get checked out. You were right in the area where the bomb exploded." Flash added.

"I said I am fine." He said, getting up.

"Dad, how did you get here? I thought you were dead."

_Flashback_

_Zatara coughed and opened his eyes. The building was in flames and pieces of the roof were falling. He tasted blood in his mouth. He crawled from under the bookshelf he was under and stood up. He looked around and realized that Zatanna wasn't there._

"_Zatanna?"he called. _

_No answer_

"_Zatanna!"_

_Still no answer. Zatara started turning over bookshelves and ruble trying to find his only daughter. He took 2 steps forward and then the floor collapsed. He fell and landed hard on the concrete floor below. Zatara's vision was blurry now, but he could still see a figure coming towards him. He could tell it was a man. A bald headed man. (Hint, hint.)_

"_You're still alive? Impossible. Oh well. Now I'll have the pleasure of watching my little servant kill you while I show your daughter what a really man is like." The man whispered, in his ear._

_Zatara growled at the man. If he could move, the man wouldn't have any teeth left. The figure was getting fizzer and fizzer by the minute. The man raised his foot and kicked the magician in the head. Everything went black._

_An unknown time later_

_Zatara opened his eyes and saw that he was still on the concrete floor in the building. He stood up and used most of his energy for one last spell._

"_Tropsnart e mot s' annataZ noitacol!"_

_Flashback_

"It's a miracle I survived."

"Did you recognize the man?" Superman asked.

"My vision was too blurry." He answered.

"Dad, you need to get checked out. Please? For me."

"Fine. I'll get checked out for you."

Zatanna walked her father over to the medical unit. Suddenly, the Cave computer screen popped up.

"Bats, are you doing that?" Hal asked.

"No."

A video came into view and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. It was Lex Luthor. He was standing next to Shayera, who had metal cuffs around her wrists and wings and her hands above her head. Her clothes were in shreds and the only real piece of clothing she had one was her skirt. Her mask had been removed, revealing her face. Her usually emerald eyes were now blood shot from crying and no sleep. Shayera was covered in bruises, cut, marks, and electric wounds. Her red hair messy and she had tears dripping down her face. Katar wanted to punch the man to Jupiter and back. His wife looked so broken.

"Hello Justice League. Sorry you missed the show but, me and red head over her had the best time." He said, rubbing her bare stomach.

She started to shake and cry harder. Katar lunged at the screen, but Batman held him back.

"It's a video, Katar. I'm tracing it now."

"Don't cry. Daddy will make you feel better."

He leaned over and licked the tears off her face. Her wrists were bleeding from her trying to break free so much.

"I …hate….you." she growled.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Now I'm going to have to punish you."

He grabbed a riding crop and waved it in front of her face. She cried even more. He walked behind her and started beating her with it, each time more painful than the last. Katar's heart was breaking at the sight. His wife was being tortured and there was nothing he could do about it. Once he finished, he unchained her and she fell on her face, showing her bleeding wounds to the camera. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl for me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I'll be a good girl for you."

"Good, now send in the next one you dirty whore." He said, slapping her towards the door.

She stumbled out and the next girl came in. It was Black Canary and all three of the arrows were floored. Shadow Walker has dragging her by her hair into the room. He lifted her up and put the metal cuffs on her.

"Now Canary, I've been hearing bad things about you. Have you been behaving?"

"Screw you Luthor!"

"Oh, someone needs a spanking." Luthor said.

He got the riding crop and started beating her over and over again with it. Dinah refused to cry.

"Say you'll be a good girl."

"Go to.."

Shadow Walker grabbed Canary by the chin and made her face him.

"I'm tired of you, now. I should've done this a long time ago."

He pulls out a 6 inch needle and stabbed it in Dinah's neck. Her eyes went wide and then her eyes went to the back of her head. Luthor clapped and Adam smiled.

"I just gave your wife a deadly amount of cobra venom. You have 10 minutes to find her before it kills her. Good luck."

The screen went blank and Green Arrow went crazy.

"HE'S DEAD!"

"I found the location." Batman stated.

"Let's go." Artemis said.

"League only, if it's a trap, we'll need back up."

With that all the League minus Zatara left.

_Gotham Building 145_

The League walked into the building and immediately saw Black Canary lying on the ground twitching. Oliver ran over and injected her with the antidote. The color returned to her face and she opened her eyes.

"I knew you would save me." She whispered.

Suddenly, Ollie's vision stared to go blurry. He stood up and fell right back down to the ground, too weak to get up. He saw the rest of the League on the ground with darts in their necks. GA looked up and saw Adam in front of him.

"Let the games begin." Then he passed out.

**Wow this took a long time. Please review! =)**


	18. Love and Lost

Hey everybody! This chapter will feature a trap. Shout out to fman13, aslgyrl, wonderpanda10, Fiery Attitude,DragonChild157, Elinor, Dragon of Despaire, shadowtail43 and Irenerb!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Batman opened his eyes and looked around the room. The entire Justice League was chained up to a wall surrounding the room. He stood up and saw Diana trapped in a fiber glass container. She was pounding on the glass trying to get out. He looked over and saw a dark figure tied to a chair, but the lights were off and a pistol was pointed at him. He started to walk over to them when Shadow Walker's voice came on.

"Hello Batman. I'm glad you're awake, because I want to play a game. In front of you is the love of your life, Diana. When the clock starts, her container will begin to fill up with water. The way to save her is to get the key that unlocks her container. Next to you is a rifle in a glass box. The key is attached to a string inside the box, but be careful the string is attached to the trigger. You must pull the string until the gun goes off for the key to release. Once that's done, everything else is a piece of cake. Oh, I almost forgot, there's another player in this game. Lights!"

The lights turned on over a dark area and revealed Joe Chill. He is the person who killed his parents and stole his childhood away. Joe looked around confused and Batman smirked when he saw that he was gagged at the mouth. As soon as their eyes meet, Batman gave him the deepest batglare ever and the man's skin turned pale as a ghost.

"As you can see, the gun is pointed at him. If the clock runs out before you get the key. He will live and she will die. Oh, it's your parents all over again. Now Bruce, are you truly willing to take a bullet for someone you hate in order to save someone you love? We're about to find out. You have 60 seconds, let the games begin!"

The clock started and Diana's case started to fill with water. Batman looked at Joe as he struggled to get the chains off of him. Bruce knew he wanted to kill Joe so bad, but he had a job to do. He walked over to the rifle and looked at the key attached to the string. He had to judge this angle just right. He moved over to the side a little bit and started to pull on the string. He glanced over Diana and saw that the water was up to her neck. The clocked only had 40 seconds left. He pulled on the string one last time and the trigger went off. The bullet was fired from the gun and it bounced off a pipe and struck the Dark Knight in the chest. Everyone gasped and Diana started to cry. Bruce wasn't moving and there was only 34 seconds left on the clock.

"Bats get up." Flash begged.

The Dark Knight still wasn't moving. Diana just stared at him. He couldn't give up. After all they'd gone through.

"Bruce, please don't leave me. Please don't leave us."

Bruce groaned and opened his eyes. He knew that the bullet proof vest took the shot, but he also knew that he had a broken rib or two. He ignored the pain and shot up. He quickly unlocked Diana's cage and she fell to the ground gasping for air just as the clock hit 2 seconds. Diana looked up at Bruce and smiled.

"I you would save me."

"The Knight always saves the princess."

She blushed and he helped her to her feet. Shadow Walker came back on.

"Not too bad Dark Knight. I really hoped you wouldn't make it in time. Oh, well, the night's still young. By the way I want to give you a little prize."

A forcefield separated the heroes from Joe Chill. His side of the room filled with Joker laughing gas. Joe started laughing violently through his gag and soon his eyes were as dead as his soul. For once, Bruce let some satisfaction.

"Consider it a thank you gift for reopening my brother's case. It really does mean a lot to me."

"You really didn't give us a choice."

"But still, I didn't expect you to work as hard as you did. Now, I have to set up for my next game and it's the biggest of them all."

With that they all disappeared out of the room. Meanwhile, the Team were treating Black Canary in the bio ship and getting her out of this stupid, slutty outfit and into her uniform. The team had followed the League to the building and saw Black Canary lying on the ground.

"It feels good to be home." She said, putting on her blue jacket.

"Are you going to be alright since you were-?" Kaldur started.

"It's part of the job. He take the punches and roll with them."

"You're very brave." Zatanna said.

"No, you're the brave one jumping out of that two story window. That takes courage. Who knows, maybe you could teach me some moves, if Giovanni stops being so strict."

"That will never happen." He stated.

"Team, Zatara, Black Canary, search this building and find Shadow Walker."

The heroes went on their separate ways. Zatanna, Zatara and Robin were walking in the north corner of the building when they heard footsteps. They got in battle stance and saw that it was Lex Luthor. He looked nervous and scared. He clothes had blood on them and he had a huge gash over his right eye.

"Please, help me. Shadow Walker's coming. He's crazy! Please help m-"

Before he could even finish, a bullet hole appeared between his eyes and he fell to the ground. His blood splattered on the walls and some on Zee's clothes. The source of the shot was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, both magicians screamed and fell to the ground. Robin leaned over Zee's body. He started to shake her, but then heard an evil laugh.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Robin stood up and turned around. Nobody was there. He turned back around and the two magicians were gone.

"Zatara! Zee!"

Robin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Shadow Walker standing over him.

"Hello Boy Wonder. I want to play a game."

**Please review! P.S what do you think Diana means by don't leave **_**us**_**? =)**


	19. Price of a Hero

Hey everybody! Irenerb and Lakeshine you guessed right so this chapter is dedicated to both of you! Shout out to Dragon of Dispaire, shadowtail43, aslgyrl and Fiery Attitude!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Robin groaned as he started to wake up. Every muscle ached. He got up and looked around. He was in a gray hallway with picture frames on the walls. He stood in front of one and all too real memories came back to him. It was a Flying Grayson poster. He looked at the photo next to it and saw that it was him, Roy and Wally at the carnival when he was ten. The photo next to that was him and the Founding League members in the meeting room. Flash was making bunny ears behind Clark's head, making the nine year old boy laugh. The last picture made Robin want to hurt Adam. It was him, Bruce and Diana on Christmas. There was big red x's over Bruce and Diana's faces and a black circle around his head. Shadow Walker's voice came on.

"I'm glad you're awake Boy Wonder, it's time to play a game. Turn right."

Dick did and his heart stopped dead in his tracks. The entire team, including Rocket and minus Zatanna were in a metal container hanging above a boiling pot of acid.

"Oh this should be fun. Now, in front of you are your teammates. They are in a metal container laced with kryptonite. When the clock starts, they will be slowly lowed into the acid until the clock runs out. The only way to save them is to get the code for the machine. Next to you is a pool. Written on the bottom of it is the code to save your friends. You must dive into the pool, remember the code and type it in before time runs out. Oh, one more thing, the pool is filled with jelly fish. Good luck."

Before he could even respond, his voice went dead. The clock started, he only had 60 seconds. Robin dived into the pool and started to swim downwards. The jellyfish were everywhere. It was a sea of them. Robin just kept swimming until he saw the code. 4837. Dick started to swim back to the top when an overwhelming numbness came over him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he floated under the water. He saw multicolored lights and people cheering. He heard a faint voice saying.

"_Wake up Richard." _

_He saw two figures coming towards him. _

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_The figures started to disappear and soon everything was dark._

Dick woke up suddenly. He had floated to the top of the pool. He coughed the water out of his lungs and then looked at the clock. 8 seconds left. He ran as fast as he could to the computer. He punched in the code and the cage lifted the team out of danger. Once they were on the ground, M'Gann got Conner out and laid him on the ground while Kid Flash ran and hugged Robin tightly.

"Dude, I thought we lost you."

Robin winced and Wally saw the problem. He had a large burn on his back that was red and blistering. Aqualad stood behind him.

"I am sorry my friend, but this will hurt."

Kaldur shot water at Robin's wound and he screamed through clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?!" Wally yelled.

"Getting the poison out of his system."

Once he was finished Robin actually felt better.

"Thanks Kaldur. Wait a minute, where's Zatanna?"

"Oh Robbie. Your mommy and daddy are running out of time." Adam sang.

Robin dashed out of the room with the Team behind him. He ran into a room and he stopped dead in his tracks. The entire League was on the ground gasping for air. They were on the other side of a forcefield and the room was filling with an ammonia and bleach gas.

"They're dying Boy Wonder. You're the only one who can save them. The machine to your right is connected to the machine next to them. The only way to power it down is to put five pints of blood in the machine. Not just any blood, your blood Richard. You have 45 seconds before they die. Better hurry. And just so they won't help you, sleep."

The team fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Robin ran over to the machine. It had a bunch of vibrating razors in a large circle. It looked like something Joker would come up with. He put his hand in and screamed.

"That right. Sing birdie, sing!"

Robin tried to stop thinking about the pain. He thought about anything and everything else. The thing that took his mind off it the most was Zatanna and that first kiss. It made fireworks go off in his head. The feel of her against him was something he had dreamed about since he first saw her. The machine stopped and Robin pulled him hand out. There were large cuts all over his hand and it was bleeding a lot. He'd had worse. The smoke cleared and the Leaguers and the Team started to wake up.

"Robin, you saved us." Diana said.

"It's part of the job."

Bruce ruffled Robin's hair and he just smirked at him. Diana looked down at her stomach and then to Bruce.

"I need to tell you something."

"You're pregnant."

"How did you-?"

"I'm called the World's Greatest Detective for a reason."

"Do you want to keep it?"

"Of course. I couldn't be more thrilled."

"We're having a baby." Diana said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey everybody, Bats and Diana are having a baby!" Robin yelled.

They got a series of claps and one I didn't see that coming. Soon Shadow Walker came back on.

"You think it's over don't you. I have one last game and it's the biggest of them all."

Everyone transferred out of the room and onto the roof of the building. Shadow Walker was holding Zatanna in a head lock with a needle in his hand.

"Zatanna!" Zatara yelled.

"Move and she dies. Robin, to the front."

Robin walked forward and looked at Adam. Zee had tears running down her face.

"Now, this needle is filled with a deadly dosage of cobra venom. For a girl of her age and size, it will kill her instantly. Only you can save her."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's simple really. I want you to shoot yourself in the head."

Everyone gasped and Robin just stared at him.

"If you don't do it, she dies." Adam said, handing him the gun.

Robin held it in his hands. He looked at the League and the Team, most of which were crying and smiled.

"I'll be fine."

"Please Richard, don't do this." Diana begged.

"You all will be fine without me."

"I won't let you do this." Batman said.

"You're the one who said, you have to sacrifice everything for a mission if necessary."

"I didn't mean kill yourself."

"My choice is made. I love you Bruce."

Richard hugged his father and he hugged back. Diana fell to her knees and hugged his tightly.

"I love you too Dick."

Wally and Roy walked up to him and hugged their baby brother for the last time.

"Please don't do this." Wally begged.

"It's the only way. I'm sorry."

"We're going to miss you." Roy added.

M'Gann cried into Conner's chest.

"Take care of her." Robin said.

"I will."

"I'll never forget you Robin."

Robin stood in front of Aqualad and hugged him.

"I will miss you Robin."

"I'll miss you too Kaldur."

Robin turned around and looked at Zatanna.

"Can I put something on her?"

"Fine, but try anything and she dies."

Adam still had her in a head lock. He took out the diamond necklace he got her and placed it around her neck.

"It's your birthday present. Well, belated birthday."

"Robin, it's beautiful. Let me die, don't do this."

"Zee, I have to."

"You're not scared of death?"

"No, in this line of work, you can't be."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

He leaned in and kissed her. She savored every last second of it. Robin pulled away and stepped back.

"I love you Robin."

"I love you too, Zee. Never forget that."

Zatanna was weeping violently and closed her eyes. Robin held the gun to his temple and fired.

**Don't worry, I have a very good reason for this! Only 2 or 3 more chapters until the end! Please review and I'll give you a Shadow Walker punching bag. =)**


	20. Can't Back Down

Hey everybody! Shout out to aslgyrl, gabylokita41, Irenerb, RingleaderFirecracker, Fiery Attitude, wonderpanda10 and DragonChild157!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Shadow Walker.

Zatanna was in pain, a physical, emotional pain that flowed through her veins. Adam smiled and let go of her. Zatanna fell to her knees and looked at Robin's body. Her boyfriend, her true love was dead. He killed himself for her. She felt arms around and saw that it was her father. He picked her up and Zee hugged him tight. Wally was shaking while Roy held his head in his lap. Diana was crying and Superman was rocking her back and forth. Bruce sat down and looked at the body of his son. He was numb, like someone tore out his heart. He picked up Dick's body and cradled it close to him. He was 13. Still a baby in the hero world. Flash, for once had no words. The other members of the Team and League were all sad, sick, and pissed off at the same time. Some were comforting their broken partners while others were thinking of ways they could kill Adam.

"I can't believe he fell for that."

"Fell for what?"

"The vile didn't have cobra venom in it, just colored water. That dummy!"

Diana came at him and started punching him in the face several times. Shadow Walker fell to the ground, clutching his nose. He looked up at the fuming Amazion and started to crawl away from her. Adam felt himself being lifted up by his jacket and was faced to face with the Dark Knight himself.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Adam asked.

"No, but you're going to wish we did."

Batman punched him in the face and Adam flew right into Red Tornado. Red then sent a tornado and it sent him spinning to the ground, where he landed with a sickening thud. He looked up and saw the heroes coming down towards him. Shadow Walker got up to run away, but was caught by Hal's ring. He struggled to get out of the grip, but he couldn't away from the angry uncle.

"I've meet some sick criminals in my day, but you're the worst." Hal said, punching him in the face.

"My daughter is scared that you're going to come out of the shadows and grab her again." Captain Atom said, throwing him into a wall.

"You violated me and my friends." Artemis growled, shooting a taser arrow at him.

"And you killed my son." Batman said, coming towards him.

Shadow Walker got on his knees and begged for mercy.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Adam looked up at them and then his eyes started to glow a light yellow. Suddenly, the team started choking and grabbing their necks.

"What are you doing to them?!" Black Canary yelled.

"It's a new trick I learned. They can't breath, so they'll be dead in a few minutes."

"Stop this! Robin's dead! You're going to jail. It's over!" Flash yelled, trying to keep Wally awake.

The members of the League were lifted above the ground and Adam started choking them.

"You don't get it. Robin was the only problem in my way. The rest of you are already dead."

Everyone was struggling to breath, but Batman asked one last question.

"W-what about your b-brother?"

"Michaels admitted he killed my brother when I talked to him, so I killed and left his dying body for my snakes."

Bruce started to feel an overwhelming numbness surround him. His vision started to go blurry, when he heard Adam scream and then he fell to the ground. He saw a small figure walked towards him and check his pulse.

"Miss me?" Then darkness came over him.

**Ok, now who do you think said that? Please review! Next chapter will be the last! =)**


	21. Final Words

Hey everybody! Shout out to Irenerb, wonderpanada10, Poseidon'sdaughter3, gabylokita41, RingleaderFirecracker, shadowtail43, Athena, a guest and Fiery Attitude!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Bruce woke up suddenly and shot up like a rocket. He looked around the room and saw that he was in the medical unit of the cave along with the team and the rest of the League. No it wasn't true. It had to be a dream. Robin couldn't be dead. How was he going to tell Alfred, he would be heart broken. Bruce started tearing up at the thought. What about that figure he saw? The stress of the situation was starting to make his head hurt. He got up off the bed and walked over to Diana.

"How did we get here?" she asked.

"I can answer that." the voice said.

Everyone turned and shock, confusion and joy filled the room. It was the one and only Boy Wonder. Robin smiled and laughed at their faces. Bruce was the first one to get over the shock. He ran over and hugged his son like he never wanted to let go.

"You feel better dad?"

"H-how are you alive?" Batman asked.

" Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember is pulling the trigger of the gun and then I passed out. When I woke up, I was still on the roof and everyone was fighting with Shadow Walker."

"It worked." Zatanna whispered, quietly to herself. She looked around and hoped nobody heard her.

Wally and Roy raced over and hugged their baby brother.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Roy yelled.

"Best trick ever! Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Wally asked.

"I'm sure, unless Batman did something."

"I didn't touch the gun."

Diana flew over and hugged her son tightly. She had tears of joy streaming down her face. She gave him a kiss and started tickling him.

"Mom! That tickles!" Robin yelled.

"I know, I want to hear you laugh." she said, continually tickling him until he burst with laughter. Zatanna got up and strolled over to her boyfriend. He looked up at her and was able to get away from his attack. They hugged for what seemed like forever and then they kissed. When they parted, she held his hand in hers.

"I'm glad you're alive." Zee said.

"Me too. How do you like the present?"

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything spark this much."

"It doesn't compare to the sparkle in your eyes."

She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. They went to kiss again went Zatara came over.

"Zatanna, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure dad."

The two magicians walked over to a far corner of the room, away from everyone else.

"What is it dad?"

"What do you mean it worked?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"I saw Robin was about to die and then I remember seeing a spell that was in one of your books."

"What spell?"

"The resurrection spell."

"Zatanna! Are you crazy?! If that had of backfired, it could have killed you too."

"I just didn't want him to die, ok! I've never felt anything like this before with anybody!" she yelled.

His anger turned to guilt.

"I'm sorry my little dove. I didn't know."

" I couldn't just let him die. I could never live with myself."

"I felt the same way with your mother. When she died, I thought my life was over. I started drinking heavily, trying to get away from the pain. I did it so often that I forgot about you. It was in the middle of the night when you were 3, you woke up vomiting and with a high fever. I was so drunk, I didn't realize you passed out until almost 15 minutes later. I almost lost you. That snapped me back to reality. That's why I'm so overprotective. I'm afraid of what will happen to you if I'm not."

Zee hugged her father.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to save him."

"I understand, but please, if you're going to use these spells, let me help you master them."

"Ok."

Everyone's conversations were interrupted by the medical holding unit alarm going off. Batman and Superman raced to the room and saw nurses and doctors racing towards a room.

"What's going on?" Clark asked.

"Adam's crashing."

"How?"

"He's allergic to the pain medication we gave him."

Batman and Superman came in and saw the villain fading fast. Adam grabbed Bruce's arm suddenly. His heart rate was in the red zone.

"You'll never forget me." he growled. Then his black heart flat lined. The nurses placed the sheet over his head and it was over.

"It's over." Robin said, walking into the room.

"Yeah it is. Let's go home son."

"Alright dad."

With that Superman flew out of the room. Bruce and Dick walked out of the room. Dick looked back at the body one more time, before turning out the light. His nightmare was finally over.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I love all my fans! Bye for now! =)**


End file.
